callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Takedown (mission)
"Takedown" is the fifth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In the aftermath of "No Russian", Task Force 141 finds evidence of the lead person that the terrorists are looking up to and are assigned to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, to capture an associate of Vladimir Makarov: Alejandro Rojas, an arms dealer protected by the local militia. Initially unaware of his location, Task Force 141 eventually gains information on Rojas's whereabouts and move in to take him down by capturing Rojas' assistant. Characters *Gary "Roach" Sanderson (playable) *John "Soap" MacTavish *Simon "Ghost" Riley *Joseph Allen (cutscene only) *Shepherd (voice only in the cutscene) *Royce (K.I.A.) *Meat (K.I.A.) *Driver (K.I.A.) *Vladimir Makarov (mentioned only in the cutscene) *Rojas's assistant (W.I.A. then P.O.W.) *Alejandro "Alex the Red" Rojas (P.O.W.) Plot .]] General Shepherd sends Task Force 141 to capture Alejandro Rojas, who was the ammunition supplier for Makarov. They are chasing him because he had supplied ammo for the massacre at Zakhaev International Airport, and now the Russians have waged war against the U.S for supporting the terrorist actions. Following several militia in hopes of finding Rojas, instead they stop to deal with some "unfinished" business with Rojas's assistant. The assistant easily disarms and kills the militia, and the driver. He then opens fire in a busy intersection, causing some civilian deaths and car crashes. The team quickly catches up to him and disables him by firing on his leg, causing him to stumble down. Ghost and MacTavish then begin to torture him to find out where Rojas is, and send Roach, Meat and Royce to find him in the nearby favela. As Meat opens fire in the favela to scare the civilians away, this causes the militia to come out, thinking that Task Force 141 is hired by the local police to kill them. During the intense firefight in the favela, Meat is killed, and eventually, Royce is surrounded and killed by them, leaving Roach to fend the militia off himself. After passing through the low-level favela, he gets to the higher levels. Ghost and MacTavish have successfully tortured the assistant and are now chasing Rojas. The militia attempt to defend their land from the new attackers, still believing them to be hired mercenaries to kill them. Throughout the favela, Ghost, Roach, and MacTavish fight through intense RPG and machine gun fire from them. Eventually, the three manage to break through militia territory and Rojas attempts to escape from the three. Luckily, MacTavish breaks through a window and pins Rojas to a car. As Ghost tries to call Command to call in a chopper to pick them up, he is unable to due to the war going on in the U.S and feel that they have been left behind. Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Intel Items *'Intel No. 7:' (1/4 Intel) In the first favela area where Roach, Meat and Royce have to beat through after capturing Rojas' associate, it is located in a white building to the right of the motorcycle inside the kitchen below the Brazilian flag. *'Intel No. 8:' (2/4 Intel) In the second favela area, before heading up hill, look for a ladder on the wall leading to a red brick building. The intel is on the table inside. *'Intel No. 9:' (3/4 Intel) After getting #8 and exiting the brick building, the player can see on the opposite side of the road a building with some wooden stairs. The intel is next to the bed inside. *'Intel No. 10:' (4/4 Intel) Near the end of the chase, the player will come across another red brick building on his right after heading up some stairs and passing a burning green car. Inside that building, a stair heads downwards. The intel is in the lower floor in between two beds. Intel_1_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 3 Intel_4_Takedown_MW2.png|Intel No. 4 Achievements/Trophies *'Tag 'em and bag 'em' (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained by completing "Takedown" on any difficulty. *'Turistas' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Takedown" and "The Hornet's Nest" on Veteran. Transcript Trivia *The white van has no driver until both vehicles stop and Rojas' assistant exits the building. *While pursuing Rojas' associate the player has unlimited sprint. *Although teddy bears are seen throughout the game, there is one interesting sighting in this mission. In a bathroom in of one of the buildings, there is a teddy bear that has a knife in its face pinned to the wall near the door, interestingly near one of its eyes. This is a forshadowing of how Soap kills Shepard in the Endgame mission. *If the player fires a gun before Meat jumps down, the player can scare away the civilians before he does. *Posters can be seen that show a man jumping with the caption "Griggs" underneath it. *Directly after encountering a dog behind the fence, if the player turns to the left of the wooden fence, there will be a white house with an open window with a civilian impersonating a person firing a weapon and points them to where the player is. *During Infinity Ward's preview of this level, the track "Scorponok''" from the ''Transformers Soundtrack can be heard as the background music up until when the player shoots Rojas' associate. *After the player shoots Rojas' associate in the leg and captures him, Ghost is seen getting ready to extract information from him. But strangely, during the "Worldwide" trailer, someone else does this. es:Aterrizaje Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels